titotottersonicfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:InternetProblem/October 2018 Wiki News
Hi everybody on the Titototter wiki! I am IntenetProblem it will be my 2nd month as the head-admin tomorrow (when I made this for people reading this in the future). There might not be much today, but they are all worth reading Announcement 1: Page Issues updated Me and SMLShrek123 has updated the template you can now add user notes find out how it works here: Template:Page Issues/doc. Announcement 2: Draft Page Issues The new Page Issues will be kept for the 131 pages but for the new ones we will have since me and the others in the admin crew has decided this is better. Announcement 3: Discord I have made a new discord and it will never expire if you are a staff member or user of the month winner you will have a special role there here is the link: https://discord.gg/Rywk3xR Annnouncement 4: Vandalism Page Issues I understand that I have talked about page issues a lot but this will be the last one due to the massive amount of vandalism we have been having (more will be on that soon) I have decided to make a template for pages which was made for vandalism here it is: Template:VPage Issues you can also see it's documentation here: Template:VPage Issues/doc Announcement 5: Unblock appeals I have brought the unblock appeals for Titototter wiki so if you have been blocked and you think it's unfair please visit Titototter Wiki:Unblock appeals and apply here. Announcement 6: Discord admins Speaking of discord we have admins and moderators here is the list here and the template for all of them: Myself - Owner SMLShrek123 - Admin Trikkiboy - Admin Agonzo7988 - Moderator W0T3H - Moderator Side Note 1: Vandalism We had a massive amount of vandalism in September. Please help us by reverting there edits and report them to either me or SMLShrek123. Side Note 2: User & Article of the month Please nominate someone for User of the month and a article for Article of the month. Side Note 3: Staff Applications If you want to stop vandalism from happening again, please apply for a staff posision here you can learn more about this here. Side Note 4: Delete Template We are trying to get the speedy delete for the page issues which means the old delete template will be deleted this month so we stop users from using this since the old delete template is not meant to be used anymore. Side Note 5: Blog Posts Since blog posts are becoming this wiki's forum we are having new categories for blog posts (you decide the category and you will get a notice if you don't add one of them). Side Note 6: Creating Pages Due to the amount of fake pages we keep having we now have a new rule please don't make a page without getting permission from an admin. Contact: Message Wall: InternetProblem Discord: Colin#2423 Twitter: https://twitter.com/waluigimadness YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCP8IAoUw8P8Sef4O123EsNA/featured Conclusion: Thank you so much for reading this, I hope you had a good September. Please don't get scared to contact me or anyone in the admin team, if you have a problem. Thank you everyone! Category:Blog posts Category:News and Announcements